


Being Romantic

by restlesswritings



Series: Ladies Bingo Round 6 [24]
Category: Once Upon a Time in Wonderland (TV)
Genre: F/F, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 11:58:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17549276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/restlesswritings/pseuds/restlesswritings
Summary: Alice visits Anastasia in Wonderland.





	Being Romantic

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt 'On the Balcony' at [Ladies Bingo](https://ladiesbingo.dreamwidth.org/) Round 6.

Alice had been tossing stones at Anastasia’s bedroom window for several minutes. She was starting to give up hope that the other woman was actually in the palace. Just as she launched her last stone at the balcony, the door opened and Anastasia stepped out.

The stone nearly hit the queen in the face. Fortunately, Anastasia had quick reflexes and was able to redirect the stone’s path with her magic. “Watch it!” she called out. Peering over the balcony, she spotted Alice. “I could have your head for that” she teased.

Alice laughed at that. “You can have whatever part of me you want” she said. She began to climb the trellis that covered the palace wall.

Anastasia rolled her eyes. “Why can’t you just use the front door like a normal person?” she asked.

“Being normal is far too overrated and I refuse to conform” said Alice. As she got to the top of the trellis, she reached out and grabbed the balcony rail. Swinging herself over to the balcony, she pulled herself up and over the rail. “Besides, this is far more romantic” she added when she stood in front of the queen.

Anastasia snorted at that. “You tore a hole in your pants while being romantic” she said, pointing at the spot where she could see Alice’s bare knee.

Alice glanced down and spotted the hole. With a shrug, she said “I can think of worse things than having a hole in my pants. Like being  _ normal _ .” She said  _ normal  _ with so much hatred in her voice that Anastasia was unable to resist smiling.

“Well, there’s no chance of that” said Anastasia. “Besides, I have a feeling you’d find being normal frightfully boring.” Anastasia knew she had. It was one reason she’d decided to come to Wonderland in the first place; she wanted the chance to have adventures and be somebody special.

“Probably about as boring as you found it” agreed Alice. She’d been sleeping with the queen long enough to practically read the other woman’s mind.

“So what brings you by the palace tonight?” asked Anastasia. “Not that I’m not happy to see you. I was just starting to feel lonely with Will gone.” Her husband had gone to Alice’s world in order to visit Cyrus and Alice for a few days. Although Anastasia had wanted to go as well, they both knew someone should stay behind and watch over the kingdom.

“That’s it exactly” said Alice. “With Will in England, I figured someone should come keep you company. Plus, it will give our husbands some alone time.” The foursome had become a love square since Jafar’s defeat; each of them would end up in the other’s bed at some point. It was something they all knew about and acknowledged with each other, even if they kept it a secret from the outside world.

Anastasia smiled. “Well, that’s very thoughtful of you” she said. “I don’t suppose you also wanted some alone time with me?” Her eyes twinkled mischievously. “Because if that’s not the case, then I can arrange to spend all day listening to my subjects’ problems.”

Alice laughed and gave the queen a playful shove. “You know, sometimes I wonder why I love you” she said.

“I happen to be incredibly lovable” said Anastasia, giving Alice a kiss on the lips. When they broke apart, she said “Come on. Let’s go inside my room.”


End file.
